My Regrets
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: I left the world of Aselia with a hole in my heart. I told Sheena how I felt, but I now loathe myself because of one thing: I didn't tell her sooner...- excerpt from Chapter 2. Sheelos two-shot, set in the Tower of Salvation, Kratos path. COMPLETE.
1. Sheena's Regrets

**A/N: **Hello peoples! As you may have figured out, I am an Alice/Decus fan. HOWEVER, I am also a Sheelos fan. I decided that i would do a two-shot on the Tower of Salvation scene in the original ToS if you chose the Kratos path. I have never had the heart to kill poor Zelos, so i'm just going by what I know and am changing a few things in the scene for the sake of this two-shot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, or any of that other crap. If I did, not only would killing Zelos never have been an option, but Alice and Decus would be alive at the end of the game and would've became good guys or something like that.

**_IMPORTANT NOTE!!!:_** This chapter is in Sheena's PoV (point of view)

* * *

My heart was breaking.

Zelos was standing in front of us, and barely at that. His perfect body was marred with deep stab wounds and his body's crimson elixir was seeping from the exposed flesh and pooling on the paved floor beneath him. I stood there, helpless. He was going to die; there was no way around that. Seeing him suffer so brought bitter tears to my eyes.

I was chained to the spot by my sorrow. I desperately wanted to run over to him.

I was paralyzed by my fear.

The fear that he would never know.

Finally, the strength in his lower body gave out and he collapsed.

I watched as the last grains of sand in the hourglass trickled down. Zelos had used most of his remaining moments to tell the others where Colette was and to vaguely explain his motives. The others went on ahead, but I stayed behind. I ran over to Zelos, screaming his name and collapsed onto my knees the very second I reached him. To my surprise, his chest was still heaving and I could hear shallow breaths coming from him.

Unable to say anything, I leaned over and pressed my lips gently to his, expressing what I could not with words. I finally broke the kiss.

Zelos's eyes opened just a little and weakly, he smiled at me. His smile quickly faded.

As his eyes were closing for the final time, I heard him whisper, "Sheena… I love you…"

Then just like that, he had passed on…

My heart is filled with regrets.

But…

The thing I regret the most…

Is what I never told him…

"I love you too…"


	2. Zelos' Regrets

**_A/N: _**Hello again peoples. Although I only received one review (thank you SO much to the person who was nice enough to review), I was pretty happy that i even got that review. I only have one review for this story so far, but it would be nice to have more.

So anyway, in case you didn't figure it out, this story is the same event told in Sheena's PoV in Chapter 1, and now Zelos' PoV in this chapter. From now on, for Tales of Symphonia, I will continue my Alice/Decus fan-fic, "Wings of an Angel", and I will also be doing Sheelos fan-fics from time to time.

**_IMPORTANT NOTE!!!:_** Like I said before, this chapter is in Zelos' PoV (Point of View)

* * *

Intense pain shot up my spine and spread throughout my body, even my heart felt the ache. It took all my strength just to stand after losing the long and bloody battle.

Well, most of the blood was spilled on my behalf and it only lasted for a couple of minutes before fate had declared me the loser. But to my heart, the battle lasted forever and a day.

And it was because of one person…

Sheena stood shakily, her bewitching chocolate eyes were filled with pain, obviously emotional; I hadn't even done so much as look at her until the life was irreversibly draining from my veins.

But now tears were trickling down her cheeks. Each tear slowly broke my heart until it crumbled into dust. The pain of my wounds became too much to bear and I fell to the cold stone ground in the Tower of Salvation. My vision was slowly but surely darkening and it became difficult to breathe.

I now had a choice.

I could choose to repent in the little way that I could and tell the others where Pronyma took Colette, or I could use the few moments I had left to tell Sheena the most important thing I'd ever told anyone.

My time was short.

I had made my choice.

I told the others where Colette was being held. Lloyd protested against my decision to die, although his words were, at that moment, meaningless. I wanted to die.

At least I did, but by the time I had changed my mind, it was too late.

Lloyd, and everyone else, thinking that I had died, used the teleporter to go after Colette.

However, one person had remained.

As soon as everyone else had left, I heard her scream my name. Her tears had broken my heart, but her cries shattered my soul. She fell to her knees beside me and she gasped softly in surprise when she heard my nearly nonexistent breathing. I wanted to cry. I wanted to shed tears that were never shed, and never would be shed.

I was about to die and I had grudgingly accepted my destiny.

My senses were drifting away, but just then, I felt soft lips touch mine, quavering ever so slightly from the tears she was holding in. She had shed tears over me; tears that I didn't deserve…

When she had reluctantly pulled away, I understood what she wanted to tell me.

I opened my eyes, just a bit and managed a weak smile. I smiled, but my heart was screaming in emotional agony.

My smile didn't last long. Whatever energy I could have used to continue smiling until the moment I died, I put into my last words.

With my final breath, I managed to quietly say, "Sheena… I love you…"

Then before my life had completely faded away, I heard Sheena crying anew.

Her sorrow was the last thing I heard before I was surrounded by darkness.

I left the world of Aselia with a hole in my heart.

I told Sheena how I felt, but I now loathe myself because of one thing:

I didn't tell her sooner…

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Now review please. Reviews make the world go round!


End file.
